evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramiel
ru:Рамиил 6th |first = Rei I Stage 15: What Her Crimson Eyes Believe In Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone }} Ramiel (Hebrew: רעמיאל) is the Fifth Angel, one of the largest and second most powerful. Ramiel becomes the first Angel to physically penetrate the Geofront when its drill bit breaks through the armor. It is defeated during Operation Yashima (ヤシマ作戦). Story Ramiel approaches Tokyo-3 by flying in from over the ocean. Unit-01 was sortied to attack the Angel on the surface, without any prior intelligence on the Angel's abilities. Ramiel detected the Eva even before it reached the surface and powered up a deadly particle beam that shot straight through a building and nearly melted through the Eva's chest armor. The pilot, Shinji Ikari, was almost killed inside his entry plug. Ramiel proceeded to use a large drill-appendage to begin drilling through the armor plating of Tokyo-3 to reach NERV HQ below in the GeoFront.An Animation Error - Ramiel's drill is turning the wrong direction every time it is shown. It actually shouldn't have been able to pierce anything. Subsequent experiments, including the use of an inflatable dummy Unit-01 and an attack with a Type-12 mortar, determined that Ramiel's particle beam targeted any threat within a particular radius, with perfect accuracy. Ramiel's AT field was also the most powerful ever observed when it was encountered, strong enough to visibly warp light when fully deployed. Realizing they could not get an Eva close enough to Ramiel to neutralize its AT Field, Misato came up with a plan to channel the entire electrical output of Japan into an experimental new positron rifle, which Unit-01 would fire while Unit-00 provided support. While Unit-01 sniped Ramiel, Unit-00 protected their position with a specially converted "shield" made from the heat shield on the underside of an SSTO spacecraft.The spacecraft from which the heat shield is obtained is not from the current Space Shuttle; it is actually from an SSTO (Single Stage to Orbit) spacecraft, probably similar to the one Gendo flies in Episode 07. Ramiel reacted to the Evas by firing its energy beam at the same time that Unit-01 fired its first shot; the two energy beams warped each other as they passed by and caused both to miss. Ramiel's second shot was blocked by Unit-00 with its shield, but its shield could only hold for so long and it was badly damaged. However, Unit-01's second shot pierced Ramiel, destroying it. Profile Compared to the Angels which preceded it, Ramiel has a drastically different form and does not appear to be "alive" in a conventional sense, it appears to be a gigantic floating crystalline octahedron (two pyramids attached at the base, one on top and one on bottom). The surface of Ramiel is blue and highly reflective. A choral voice is heard singing a single F# note repeatedly as it moves. The Angel has a deadly directed beam attack capable of melting through an Evangelion's armor in seconds, and it can sustain the blast for a very long period of time, perhaps indefinitely. While most other Angel attacks remain inexplicable, Ramiel is shown activating an "Inner Torus Reactor", a type of nuclear fusion reactor, to power the beam. The beam is capable of hitting any target within the Angel's firing radius with perfect accuracy, and the Angel itself is capable of detecting threats coming up from underground as well as beyond its normal firing range. The potency of its attack makes Ramiel too dangerous to engage in direct combat with an Evangelion. In addition, Ramiel has one of the strongest A.T. Fields of all the Angels, so strong that the naked eye can see it refracting light when it attacked."The Fifth Angel: RAMIEL" [http://www.evamonkey.com/platinum_vol1_angel_profiles.htm Platinum Commentaries] vol 1, Gainax The A.T. Field is quoted as needing a massive 180 million kilowatts (1.8 X 1011 watts) to penetrate. Combined, these potent defensive and offensive abilities make Ramiel a veritable flying fortress. Ramiel also possesses a drilling appendage which it can extend out of its main body, which it uses to drill straight down into the GeoFront itself. However, the Angel is indeed biological. In the shots of the Angel being demolished in the following episode, bloody red squares are seen where the Angel's armor/surface structure is being taken off, indicating that it does have blood. Development Ramiel's designRamiel's design was a direct tribute to the mech Super X from Future Police Urashiman. *Though Ramiel also resembles the "Blue Water" crystal in the previous Gainax Anime Nadia and the Secret of Blue Water '', which Anno also directed, ultimately, ''Urashiman is the source. In addition, the same regular octahedral design is seen in 2001: A Space Odyssey http://www.evageeks.org/FGP/File:2001_Octahedrons.jpg. has remained largely unchanged through production, being a reflective blue octahedron even during the proposal stage. The only actual changes made were in coloration and the removal of the smaller triangular surfaces floating over each face of the octahedron. The planned battle with Ramiel was largely the same as that which appears in Episode 06 and Rebuild of Evangelion, with Shinji getting defeated and NERV having to mount a major operation to defeat the Angel. In other media ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' Ramiel appears as the Sixth Angel in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, the first film in the Rebuild of Evangelion re-imagining of the original series. In Rebuild, the Sixth Angel's structure houses a spherical red core, and it shows exceptional shapeshifting capabilities, changing its form to suit its attack or defense requirements, although its "default" form is the classic octahedron form seen in the TV series. The Angel also "squeezes" its bottom tip into a drill to penetrate the defensive amours but the shape of the angel overall does not shrink. The angel's body rotates as the drill operates. A sustaining choral sound of C note is heard while the angel drills, and the drill penetrates under the assistance of an AT-field. The Sixth Angel's beam attack is much more dangerous than before. At its most powerful, the beam attack is capable of tearing down battleship-caliber gun emplacements and mountainsides alike. As it fires its weapon a loud screaming noise is heard before the weapon fires. The Sixth Angel can adjust the beam's power, as seen in the initial confrontation with Unit-01. In addition, the Angel is capable of adjusting its A.T. Field so that it would not be possible for an Evangelion to neutralize it. The Sixth Angel takes a direct hit to its core in the first positron rifle attack, only to survive and retaliate. It is destroyed in the second, exploding, along with its giant drill, in a hail of blood. Forms In Rebuild of Evangelion, the Sixth Angel repeatedly transforms its body in response to various external stimuli. When Unit-01 first engages it, the Angel briefly shifts into an hourglass-like shape before adopting a shape resembling a three-dimensional cross with six arms and small discs floating over each. During a later battle, the Sixth Angel responds to a barrage of missiles by morphing into a ring of needle-like diamonds connected to a central point by wire-like extensions; it retaliates against the enemy forces by reconfiguring into a cannon-like form. When Unit-01 manages to damage the Angel with its first use of the Positron Rifle, the Sixth Angel briefly bursts into a fan-like arrangement of variably-sized diamonds, with its core visible through the mass. It then morphs into a massive five-pointed star before firing its most powerful beam, reverting to the "crystal" form when Unit-01 lands the fatal blow. File:The Sixth Angel - Hourglass Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's "Hourglass" form, a precursor to the cross form. File:The Sixth Angel - Cross Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's "Cross" form, used for its initial attack on Eva Unit-01. File:The Sixth Angel - Shield Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's "Shield" form, used to protect itself and destroy a barrage of incoming missiles. File:The Sixth Angel - Cannon Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's "Cannon" form, used to retaliate against groups of amassing forces. File:The Sixth Angel - Pentagram Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's "Pentagram" form, used to create the strongest beam of energy. File:The Sixth Angel - Crystal Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's "Crystal" form, during death. Manga Adaptation Shinji Ikari Raising Project Ramiel appears in Stage 70-71 of Shinji Ikari Raising Project as a program created by SEELE to infiltrate the MAGI system. Inside the virtual space, it exhibits similar behavior to its Angelic counterpart - it attacks anything entering within its range and uses a drill to break into MAGI. The manga mirrors the anime in that the staff of the Artificial Evolution Research Facility program a rifle that Shinji is to shoot at the program's core. However, the gun is not ready before the program starts its infiltration and Gendo enters the virtual space to take it on, giving his staff enough time to complete the gun. As in the anime (though with the pilots instead of the Evas taking on the role), Shinji attempts to shoot the target while Rei shields him alongside Asuka. Shinji succeeds but the program's final attack results in embarassing damage to Rei and Asuka's plugsuits. ''Gakuen Datenroku'' In this manga, Ramiel serves as the initial antagonist. It is the initial battle between Ramiel and the Guardians that draws the protagonist Shinji into the group. Appearing in two separate forms, first as a young man and later a young woman before having its core taken by Kaworu Nagisa. In this version Ramiel lives up to it's title as the Angel of Lightning, using powerful electrical attacks and spawning large black wings from its back. Phantasy Star Online 2 In commemoration to the release of the 4th movie for ''Rebuild of Evangelion, ''an event quest in the Japanese MMORPG ''Phantasy Star Online 2 ''featured Ramiel as the primary antagonist. In the quest, players team up with the cast of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Misato to defeat the invading Sixth Angel. During the quest, its "Hourglass", "Cross", "Shield", "Cannon", and "Pentagram" forms are all obstacles the players endure while providing support to Shinji as he charges the Positron Rifle within Unit-01. The Sixth Angel also gets a unique new form for this event, modeled after the game's mechs, the A.I.S. If players are successful, a cutscene plays similarly to the anime (though Rei and Asuka piloting their own unique A.I.S. as well to provide support). This event ran from November 20th, 2019 to February 5th, 2020. Category:AngelsNotes and references fr:Ramiel de:Ramiel Category:Angels